User blog:Charlie the Penguin/Foxtonic in 2014
Great news, guys, it looks like Foxotic is finally going original in 2014! My friend knows this guy who knows this other guy who just met this guy who's cousin's dad works for Foxontic, and I met up with him. He told me all about Foxontic's plans for 2014, and it looks like they're finally going original and not copying CP anymore! Warning: Spoilers ahead January Jerry, Foxotic's resident inventor has built a giant time machine that allows them to go back in time to meet the cavefoxes and tame dinosaurs. In the prehistoric era, there will be a new game called "Dino Diggers" that will allow you to dig up pieces of dinosaur dung (because hey, what kid wouldn't love that?). Once you find all 10 you will be able to transform into a large dinosaur called the Foxasaurus and eat other players. Febuary Candice, a pink fox who loves carrying around her boombox and making other people fall in love with her decides to hold the very first Fox Angelis celebration. During it, a new feature called VIF (Very Important Foxes) will be permanetely added. VIF cards will be added to stores everywhere and players will be able to use them to get special features that other users can't. During the Fox Angelis party VIFs will be able to make fun of and throw food at non-VIFs. March March will be the first annual Pet Celebration. A new penguin named AH (Animal Handler) will appear and discover strange chunks of fur living in Foxontic. She decides to build a Pet Shop where players can adopt these chunks of fur and care for them in their dens. The Pet Shop will also be a place for "pups", players who roleplay as baby foxes, can stay and beg female foxes to adopt them. April April will be the Alternate Universe Party, where a new character named Cookie will steal one of Jerry's machines and turn it into a world-jumper, that will allow players to go to other worlds such as the chunk of fur world, the notebook world, and the penguin hunters world (where you can hunt down and poach penguins for lots of money). The world-jumper will become permanent after the party. May During the Pirate Adventure Party, a new pirate character known as Foxhopper will be introduced and will ask VIFs to join him on a quest to travel to a far off island full of evil penguins and destroy them before they can pose a threat to Foxotic. Players who join in the quest will recieve special rare items that won't return until the following week. June Cookie accidentally plugs a geyser, causing tremors all over Foxotic. Jerry quickly clears the geyser, but it causes a huge eruption that floods the entire land. No one is hurt but the Pet Shop is destroyed and all the pups are killed. Since it will take a long time for all the water to go away, another Water Party is held. July The water has still not drained out entirely, so another party, the Summer Party, is held. It is just like the Water Party except for the fact that a new room called "The Beach" is opened. In it is an all-new came called "Fox-a-bunga!" in which the player must attempt to survive five minutes while surfing in stormy weather. August Foxotic is bought over by Cartoon Network, earning it more publicity. Because of the sudden user increase, more servers are added. To celebrate CN's purchase, Foxotic holds its very first sponsored party, titled "Annoying Orange Domination". In it, new costumes are released that allow VIFs to dress up like fruit and make puns. A new blogger known as "Saramay" is to make several blog posts about Cartoon Network has destroyed Foxotic. September Cookie returns once more to put on the Circus Extravaganza, in which players can join in a huge circus-themed celebration. VIFs can become ringmasters, clowns, or acrobats. For preforming different circus stunts, they can earn tickets that they can trade in for rare items that won't return for one year. October Jerry presents to Foxotic a new movie made by himself called "Day of the Living Ice Cream Cone" that he decides to act out for the Halloween Party. The Ice Cream Parlor is given a haunted house theme, and VIFs can transform into living ice cream cones that can float around and frighten non-VIFs. November A large, ice-cream-loving girzzly bear named Sherbert thinks that Foxotic is two warm and decides to make it colder by inventing a device that will plunge Foxotic into an endless Winter. A secret agency as the TSF (T'op-'''S'ecret F'''ox Force) must stop him and destroy the device before their home is frozen forever. December Santa Paws, a new Holiday Party-exclusive character comes to Foxotic with a sleigh full of presents and Christmas candy. Unable to resist, Cookie steals the candy and hands it out, only to find that it turns VIFs into Frosty Foxes that can freeze the world around them. They can also transform into large brown chunks of fur with reindeer antlers, or small toy buses for non-VIFs. Afterwards there will be a New Years Celebrationin which fireworks will be exploding all over Foxotic to ring in the new year, but the explosions turn out to be dangerous and Foxotic is evacuated. Looks like fun, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts